


Sandalwood, Cinnamon and Roses

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gayle Potts, T'Aitlu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it was a challenge and just before a Terran holiday, Sarek's and Amanda's memories are dealt with along with plans to be together.</p><p>Written by Gayle Potts (T'Aitlu).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandalwood, Cinnamon and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> CHALLENGE: Something about Amanda serving Sarek toast with lots of cinnamon on it on days he didn't have to go to work...and Spock had to go to school.

CHALLENGE: Something about Amanda serving Sarek toast with lots of cinnamon  
on it on days he didn't have to go to work...and Spock had to go to school.

TITLE: "Sandalwood, Cinnamon and Roses"  
AUTHOR: Gayle Rochefort-Potts  
CONTACT: tpotts@sprint.ca  
WEBSITE: http://gatewaytovulcan.tripod.ca/  
SERIES: TOS  
PAIRING: Sa/Am  
RATING: PG

SUMMARY: Well it was a challenge and just before a Terran holiday, Sarek's and Amanda's memories are dealt with along with plans to be together.

DISCLAIMER: TPTB have all the headaches and the money... we get all the fun.

 

"Sandalwood, Cinnamon and Roses"  
(c) August 2002  
by Gayle Rochefort-Potts

 

The negotiations were not going quite as smoothly as Sarek had hoped. The only consolation was that home was not too far away and it had been planned that he would return home at the end of the week, whether the negotiations were over or not. That much, he had promised Amanda.

He had time to shower and change before returning to the negotiating table, and share a meal with the parties involved. Occasionally it worked that once the negotiating sides sat through a more social function, they were more flexible and solutions were sometimes found. He was hoping this would work in this case.

As he showered, he thought of the time he had just spent ordering a small surprise for his wife. She would receive it on the morning that he was due home. It had taken him a great deal of time and effort but it would be worth it.

He stood enjoying the sonics as they tickled at his skin, his thoughts on how he and Amanda would spend the few days off that he had managed. Spock, whom had just turned ten years of age and had completed his Kahs-wan, was scheduled to go on a week-end trip with his class, studying the desert life and learning to live in the desert.

The accidental discovery of this... pleasure had not been unknown to him, but he had forgotten about it until that faithful day that Amanda had brought home a small box of candies. It was in celebration of an Earth tradition, Valentine's Day. The small box held small red hearts and was presented as a gift to the one you had, in Amanda's words, lost your heart to. And for Amanda, that meant Sarek. It had been so long since he had even smelled this scent that he had not identified it until the burning sensation began in his mouth after the third candy. He remembered how he had stood suddenly, the candies almost spilling everywhere, had not been for Amanda's quick reactions. She scooped up the box as he stood. And her concern was evident on her face, he remembered quelling any of her fears. He was not ill, he would not die... however he would be... aroused. He remembered how she had started to giggle. It had made him smile. He did not find it as amusing, but he understood her pleasure at this discovery and their eventual pleasure at dealing with the outcome.

After that, there was always a small box of cinnamon hearts that appeared right around the same time every year. It was a most pleasing way to celebrate her Terran heritage.

Sarek then recalled how for a time, every week or so, a small bottle of cinnamon appeared on the table, usually at first meal and always on his days off from the Embassy. It had become a tradition in their household, and it was one that thankfully had never questioned. Had Spock had asked about the consumption of the cinnamon, Sarek had not certain how to handle it.

Sarek stepped out of the shower stall, slipped on his light-weight suit then his robes. He was hoping that the meal would soothe some nerves and a full stomach would encourage peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amanda busied herself this morning, getting things prepared for later that day. Spock had already left and he would be gone for the next two days. She felt a little guilty because she had been anxious for Spock to leave. He was not old enough, in her eyes and she was not ready to explain any of this. She smiled to herself as she wondered if she would ever get over the fact that these little tiny heart shaped candies contained a spice that drove her husband to distraction.

She expected Sarek within the hour and he told her that she was to expect a delivery shortly. She kept an eye on the door and that at least distracted her from watching the time. Her thoughts drifted back to the last time they had planned this and the enjoyment they had shared in those few days. She smiled to herself as she thought of how proper Sarek always looked and yet after consuming the cinnamon... he was not quite so proper any longer.

She was even pleased that she liked the spice as well, having on her toast in the morning used to be merely a pleasant taste... but now it was an adventure that her, at times, very stoic husband enjoyed with her. His barriers came down almost as they did with his plak tow, and they spent hours making passionate love. There was no one anyone could tell her that being married to a Vulcan was boring... at least not this Vulcan.

She smiled to herself and shook her head at the images she had running through her thoughts. She told herself that she would imagine herself into a frenzy, if she didn't stop. Then she laughed, out loud and she knew that she would be hearing his deep laughter soon. This was the Vulcan that no one else saw but her, and this was the one she had given her heart to... over and over again.

The door chime sounded breaking her from her daydreams. She smiled, then tried to calm the joy she felt at even the thought that it was a gift from Sarek. She took one last look in the mirror, patted the few hairs that seemed to escape and breathed some calm into her body... then reached for the door release.

The door slid open and to her surprise it was... "Sarek?" She immediately covered her mouth, she couldn't help but smile and it was a habit she had acquired here on Vulcan.

Sarek bowed, hiding his slight smile at her surprise. He offered her the cone shaped packaging. "I arrived the same time as the courier, I trust you will accept this from me in person?"

She laughed then pulled him in. She took the package from him, not forgetting to kiss him in thanks. She placed it on the table that was beside the door and began to open it. "I can't imagine..." She held her breath... it was perfect.... a small rose bush for her garden, tea roses to be specific, a beautiful sandalwood fan and of course... the box of small cinnamon hearts. She was close to tears but managed to hold them back as her arms wrapped around her bond mate... husband... life partner... whatever you wanted to call him... he was hers and she was quite pleased about it.

 

Finis...


End file.
